


Protectora Silenciosa

by Kithas



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Game)
Genre: Child of Three Queens, Gen, Gendered Child, Hallownest, Infection, Plague, Protector Hornet, Short One Shot, Spoilers, Sé que en español el Colisseum of the Fools es el Coliseo de los Insensatos, hollow knight spoilers
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 13:17:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19107868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kithas/pseuds/Kithas
Summary: La solitaria protectora de Hallownest siente un escalofrío, al reconocer los rasgos de un fantasma del pasado.





	Protectora Silenciosa

Aquello no estaba bien. Desde luego que no lo estaba. Hornet había vivido mucho. Nacida como heredera, entrenada como guerrera, criada como princesa. Había servido al Reino de Hallownest, recordaba los tiempos antiguos en los que aquellas cavernas aún bullían de vida y los ciervocaminos no daban abasto. Antes de que todo se marchitase y la Infección se extendiera.

Había vivido la desesperación. Era fruto de la desesperación. El Rey Pálido, en un último intento de controlar la Plaga, había estructurado el plan definitivo. Monomon, La Maestra. Lurien, el Vigía. Herrah… su madre. Hornet era fruto de la desesperación. Pero también era fruto de la fe, se dijo, mientras acariciaba el hilo de seda al que había unido su Aguijón. Fe en un futuro mejor. Fe en que la Plaga desaparecería, y que la princesa de Hallownest, la Niña con Género, podría subsistir. Y ella estaba allí. Había subsistido. Y, al igual que su madre y que los otros soñadores, igual que el Hollow Knight, guardaba en su interior el recuerdo de los ausentes. Lo que la Plaga nunca podría borrar.

Los aventureros eran muchos. Tesoros, monstruos, leyendas como el Coliseo de los Tontos… Los ilusos que se reunían en Bocasucia para adentrarse en Hallownest ignoraban la maldición que se arrastraba bajo la superficie del reino, tan cerca de romperse. Arriesgarían todo aquello que Hornet, los Soñadores, y hasta el Hollow Knight habían jurado proteger. Y no podía permitirlo. No, si de ella dependiera. Su afilado aguijón, unido a un hilo de seda, era letal para aquellos guerreros que no se daban la vuelta. Fría y despiadada, Hornet nunca dejaba escapar una presa que tratase de adentrarse demasiado en el Sendero Verde. Era su legado, su misión. Defender aquel lugar y la maldición que ocultaba de aventureros y curiosos.

Por eso Hornet estaba tan confusa. Porque se encontraba ante un dilema. Ya que aquella pequeña criatura, sin género, con sólo una espada quebrada y una máscara blanca, no era sino un Caballero del vacío. Un Fantasma del pasado. Un Hijo maldito del Rey Pálido, desterrado al Abismo nada más nacer. Pero estaba allí. Y un escalofrío recorrió a la Princesa de Hallownest. Un mal augurio se cernía sobre el reino olvidado de Hallownest. Aquello no podía ser bueno. Poniéndose en pie, observó cómo el Caballero saltaba frente a ella. Sin palabras. Sin corazón. Sin alma. **Vacío**.

_“Sé lo que eres. Sé lo que intentarías hacer. No puedo permitirlo”_


End file.
